genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Talk:Agender/@comment-31.48.110.181-20150510031614/@comment-26445107-20150622211000
"what im refering to there is that gender menifests on all planes, so not just physically, men and women think differently, they compliment eachother, both physically and intellectually, thats just nature." No, it's not. Gender is separate from sex. Lol. You're repeating yourself. I've answered that already. It's not nature, it's your personal opinion about nature, and I have no idea on what you base it. Gender is a social construct. Sex is a physical body characteristic. How come they are the same thing? But for cis-people they match and hence cis-people don't separate them. "if youre basing youre identity on who you fuck then thats not healthy." No one bases their identity on that. "so it is based of your personaity? why would personality have a gender though?" Lol. You above just said that personality has gender. ? Now it's not? Funny. Personality has a gender cuz it's a part of it as a social construct. In my case, I don't have such a thing and don't recognize it. Hence I identify as genderless. "if you just look into it enough you can convince yourself of anything" Apparently I'm witnessing a victim of such a conviction right before me. You're so convinced that your theory is right that you consider all the possibilities except of being wrong. Amusing. "and i would probably believe and go along adornin mysef with labels if i didnt already have a strong enough sense of self" would you believe me if I'd say you wouldn't? You know your identity, right? So do you think you can be coaxed into thinking you're not you? Or you think you're exceptional? Will you believe me if I say that we know ours much better than you know yours? "just because you think about something a lot before you do it doenst mean its a good decision?" It's a good decision, if that makes them happier and they don't harm anyone by doing so. And if you don't like it, it doesn't give you a right to show disrespect to these people just because their values don't coincide with yours. They didn't bring you any harm by their decisions. " but thoughts and such can be easily influenced." And? You want to say they were brainwashed? first you were saying we wanna be, what was that, "special snowflakes", then you started preaching "gender is sex" and "mental issues", now people are brainwashed? Lol. You do realize you're in denial and just looking for excuses? If it's so, what's the point of me talking to you? You bear no intention to understand us. "it doesnt matter if something feels natural to me or you or anyone, if it doesnt abide by the laws of nature it isnt normal?" Your body was born to walk barefooted. Do you wear boots? Isn't that unnatural? Humans are born without clothes, as all other animals. Isn't it unnatural to wear clothes? Your body can perfectly sustain without clothes in warm areas which are naturally your habitat as a kind. Do you like bitter coffee? Isn't it unnatural, you were born to drink raw cold water. What are you doing posting on wikia? Aren't you doing something extremely unnatural? It's clear you don't abide by the laws of nature. If you're so big fan of being natural, why don't you give up all these unnatural things the civilization gave you, cast away clothes and naturally go running nude in the wild?